No Kissing
by Dari Hope
Summary: Traducción- A Draco no le gusta besar. Hermione no entiende. Harry interviene.


Hola! Esto es una traducción autorizada de _**No Kissing**_ escrito por _**100SleeplessNights**_

Aclaratoria: Asexual!Draco

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos c:

Nota de la Autora: Pensé que el mundo necesitaba un fic de San Valentín sin besos, así que escribí uno :D Esto no está establecido explícitamente en el día de San Valentín, pero siéntete libre de fingir que sí lo está.

* * *

"Sabes, nunca los he visto a ustedes dos besarse."

Harry levantó la vista desde su cómoda posición en el regazo de Draco hacia Hermione, quien aparentemente había decidido que hablar con Harry y Draco sobre su relación, sería una actividad aceptable después de hacer la tarea.

"Eso es porque no nos besamos, Granger." Le dijo Draco antes de que Harry pudiera hablar.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No se besan?" Preguntó Hermione sonando sorprendida.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, una clara señal de que no quería seguir participando en la conversación por más tiempo, así que Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Sólo eso. A Draco no le gusta besar, así que nosotros no lo hacemos." No estaba realmente de humor para explicar los detalles.

Hermione quería preguntarle a Draco el porqué, Harry podía verlo claramente en su cara, y se alegró cuando no lo hizo. Parecía que todavía tenía cierta moderación cuando se trataba de la privacidad de otras personas. O tal vez era sólo el ceño fruncido de Draco lo que le impedía preguntar. Harry giró la cabeza para comprobar– sí, _definitivamente_ era el ceño fruncido de Draco. Harry estaba seguro de que no había visto a Draco fruncir el ceño tan severamente desde antes del comienzo de su octavo año.

"¿Hay algo más que quisieras preguntar, Hermione?" Preguntó Harry cortésmente.

"Yo… tú… ¿no extrañas besar, Harry?"

Harry quiso poner los ojos en blanco ante eso, pero pudo reprimir el impulso. ¿Era éste otro intento de sus amigos para decirle que su relación con Draco no era buena para él? ¿Que no besar a Draco significaba que su relación no cumplía los requisitos de una o algo así de ridículo?

"No, sinceramente, no." Dijo y giró la cabeza para sonreírle a Draco. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa por un segundo antes de volver a fruncir el ceño.

"Pero tú…" Comenzó Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta que no iba a querer responder.

"¿…besaste a Ginny un montón? Sí. Pero mi relación pasada con Ginny no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Draco. ¿Estás haciendo todas estas preguntas, francamente invasivas, porque estás interesada en mis respuestas o simplemente porque una vez más estás buscando razones por las que podría ser infeliz en mi relación?

Eso calló a Hermione, pero solo por unos segundos.

"Nosotros sólo…"

"¿Ustedes sólo quieren que sea feliz?" Harry adivinó. Hermione le dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Estoy muy feliz en este momento. Y sería aún más feliz si dejaran de involucrarse en mi relación y confiaran en mí para tomar mis propias decisiones."

"Entiendo." Dijo Hermione, pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de que realmente lo hiciera. Él al menos esperaba que lo hiciera en algún punto.

Cuando Harry no dijo nada más, Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

"Ya sabes, Granger." Llamó Draco cuando casi había llegado a las escaleras. Hermione se giró y Harry estaba seguro de que si miraba a Draco ahora lo vería sonreír porque la chica había mordido el anzuelo. "Nunca he visto a Weasley follarte."

Un sonrojo tan brillante se extendió casi al instante sobre la cara de Hermione que Harry pudo verlo a través de media habitación. Harry se giró hacia Draco –quien sonreía como el gato que se ha comido el canario– y no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o decepcionado. Por un lado, devolvérsela había sido un juego limpio, pero por otro lado le había pedido a Draco que dejara de enemistarse con sus amigos. Draco parecía saber esto porque su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando vio la expresión conflictiva de Harry.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decidir sobre cómo reaccionar, Seamus comenzó a aplaudir y pronto toda la sala común se llenó de aplausos para Draco. Por supuesto, Draco, el bastardo, lo disfrutó inmensamente.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron de nuevo, Harry decidió pasar por alto ésta vez el comportamiento de Draco sólo porque al menos una parte de él sentía que Hermione se merecía la burla por tratar de interferir en su relación una vez más.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Draco se habían retirado a los dormitorios para tener un muy necesitado tiempo de privacidad porque, aunque a Draco le encantaba mostrar su relación con Harry, tanto él como Harry valoraban aún más su privacidad.

"Sabes," Dijo Harry después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio en el cual se habían relajado sobre la cama de Draco, Harry se extendió sobre Draco, donde se sintió más cómodo. "Sé de algo que disfrutas mucho más que besar."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Draco, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Harry tarareó, demasiado relajado para usar más palabras de las absolutamente necesarias.

"¿Te importaría mostrarme?"

Harry no dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente se estiró un poco, para poder alcanzar el cuello de Draco y comenzar a acariciarlo, teniendo constante cuidado de no tocarlo con sus labios.

"Sí." Dijo Draco, su amplia sonrisa audible en su voz. "Realmente me gusta eso. Y nunca entenderé a las personas que les gusta besarse más que esto."

Harry sonrió. "A su vez, probablemente ni siquiera intenten entender tus preferencias."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "No necesito que ellos lo entiendan. Los únicos que necesitan entenderlo somos tú y yo."

"Mhm... Eso es cierto. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Dijo Draco y jaló a Harry unos centímetros más cerca para frotar su nariz contra la de Harry, su versión de un beso.


End file.
